Hashmal (Final Fantasy XII)
Hashmal, Bringer of Order is a level two Esper in Final Fantasy XII. He is the fourth of five storyline Espers, and represents Earth. Hashmal's license costs 50 LP, and he requires two Mist Charges to summon. Hashmal is Vaan's summon in the Final Fantasy XII playable demo. Profile Hashmal is associated with Earth, and is associated with the zodiac sign of Leo, the Lion. His head features feline traits, though he supports an overall humanoid shape. From his power of Earth, his color sign is green. He is also referred to as the Simha Ascendant, the Sanskrit name of its zodiac sign as used in Jyotish (Hindu) astrology. Hashmal is based on a Lucavi from Final Fantasy Tactics, and returns in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings as the Rank III Ranged Earth summon. Story Hashmal is one of the five storyline Espers and is the fourth obtained. He is found at the Pharos, guarding one of the platforms leading up to the Sun-Cryst. The Occuria sealed him here to protect the Sun-Cryst from intruders. Obtained After being fought as a boss at Pharos, Hashmal's license can be purchased for 50 LP. Unlocked abilities in Zodiac versions Esper licenses sometimes unlock licenses that could not otherwise be reached. Hashmal's license will appear on all boards, but once chosen by a character, will disappear from all other boards. In The Zodiac Age version, the player can choose two license boards for each playable character, and activated licenses are activated on both boards if present. Hashmal allows access to the following licenses on these boards: *Black Mage: Hand-bombs 4 (Makara) *Foebreaker: Swiftness *Shikari: Bonecrusher *Knight: White Magick 8, 9 (Confuse, Faith, Bravery, Curaja) *Monk: White Magick 4 (Cura, Raise) *Red Battlemage: Steal *Time Battlemage: Channeling *Uhlan: Bonecrusher Battle Hashmal requires two Mist Charges to summon. Abilities ;Roxxor An Earth-elemental attack, and the only offensive Earth attack the player gets apart from certain weapons. In Japan, this attack's name is "Rock You". ;Gaia's Wrath An Earth-elemental attack, and Hashmal's ultimate attack. Hashmal descends beneath the earth, landing on a rock amid magma. He draws power into himself and jumps, smashing back through the surface. His leap breaks the earth into enormous chunks, smashing the enemies in range and unleashing torrents of lava. Gambits ;Zodiac ;Original Stats Hashmal absorbs Earth and is weak against Wind, taking half damage from every other element. ;Zodiac For The Zodiac Age version, the HP values were doubled but other stats were kept the same. ;Original Actions ;Zodiac ;Original Status effects *Libra Augments Has Augments in Zodiac releases only. *Ignore Vitality *Ignore Reflect Boss Hashmal is fought in the Pharos. He is also fought in the Zodiac versions' Trial Mode at Stage 49 along with two Reavers. Hashmal uses Quakeja that hits hard and inflicts Petrify. Hashmal's standard attacks can deal a lot damage and can inflict Disease. Other appearances Final Fantasy Record Keeper Mobius Final Fantasy Hashmal appears as an ability card and as an enemy summoned by Meia that can be fought in multiplayer mode. Mobius - Summon Hashmal R5 Ability Card.png|Rank 5 ability card. Gallery Hashmal-Pharos-FFXII-TZA.png Hashmal Glyph Art.jpg|Glyph. Hashmal Glyph.JPG|Seal. Hashmal summoned.jpg|Summoned to battle. Hashmal_Gaia's_Wrath.jpg|Gaia's Wrath. Etymology and symbolism Hashmal's name and role are based on the Angel hierarchy of the Dominions, also known as the Hashmallim in the Jewish scrolls, who are tasked in regulating the duties of lower angels. He is also referred to as the Simha Ascendant, the Sanskrit name of its zodiac sign as used in Jyotish (Hindu) astrology. Trivia *Hashmal's attack, Roxxor, is called "Rock You" in the Japanese version, as well as some other translations, such as the Italian translation. This is a nod towards the band Queen; one of game director Yasumi Matsuno's trademarks is to pay homage to the rock band Queen in his works. Rock You has been changed to Roxxor in the English localization, a likely play on internet slang. References Category:Espers in Final Fantasy XII